Sunflower
by Rainbow After Rainfall
Summary: Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya". Chapter 5 updated. WARNING : A lil Typo inside
1. Chapter 1

**SUNFLOWER**

**Fict by Rainbow after rainfall  
**

**Chara :OC,SHINee,Kyuhyun,No Minwoo dll**

**Disclaimer: Taemin and SHINee not mine,but I hope he'll be mine mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**WARNING!..Semua yang ada di fict ini Murni hasil imajinasi saya,toh kata FFN Unleash Your Immagination khan ? :P,Jadi untuk yang tidak suka atau tidak "ngeh" silahkan angkat kaki…wkwkwkwk…**

**SARAN : Untuk mendapat feel di cerita ini silahkan bayangkan bahwa anda adalah si Tokoh utama disini**

**Di sini (chappie 1) ga akan ada konfliknya hehehehe…tunggu aja di next chappie :P  
**

**So…Enjoy The Story and Review …Flame?Ga nerima flame dalam bentuk apapun :P tapi kalo mau kirim Uang atau Parsel silahkan..xD**

**wkwkwk…I don't give a damn about flame just talk to my hand…jadilah dewasa ini hanya sebuah imajinasi :P..my first fict on my new account..lol..  
**

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…

**=0=**

Tap…tap..tap..seorang gadis berusia sekitar 21 tahunan melangkahkan kakinya mantap,wajahnya berseri demi melihat yang ada di sekelilingnya sekarang,dipandangnya di salah satu sudut tempat itu **"INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT"**.

"Aw..Korea!teriaknya histeris membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya memandang aneh pada gadis itu.

Oops…sontak ia tertawa cengoh ketika semua mata tertuju padanya,dan parahnya itu karena tingkah norak gadis berponi itu.

"ehm…I'm sorry..heheee…". ia pun berlari menuju pintu exit bandara,seraya melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang itu dengan ceria.

**=0=**

Dengan susah payah ia membawa koper-kopernya menaiki tangga demi tangga yang tersusun rapi di sebuah Apartemen kecil di lantai 2,mulai hari ini dan sampai 4 tahun ke depan Apartemen ini adalah tempat ia tinggal,seorang diri.

"aah..capeknya…pekerjaanku belum selesai,masih harus menata ini dan itu,dan makan…"ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat "pekerjaan" yang masih menumpuk,belum untuk memikirkan mencari pekerjaan untuk bertahan hidup di Korea,ya walaupun biaya kuliah sudah full ditanggung pihak universitas,namun biaya hidup di Korea kan terkenal mahal untuk kantong nya.

Wajah cerianya pun mendadak menjadi sangat menyedihkan membayangkan apa yang akan ia hadapi kedepanya.

**~SUNFLOWER~**

**{Chara P.O.V}**

**Namaku Summer,aku mendapat beasiswa prestasi dari Pemerintah Korea Selatan,sebenarnya berat rasanya ku meninggalkan Indonesia,Maklum saja aku ini penakut dan sangat manja padahal usiaku sudah 21 tahun,usia yang tidak bisa disebut lagi dengan istilah "remaja" bahkan "anak-anak".tapi seseorang sudah berhasil meyakinkanku dan membunuh semua rasa takutku…YA! "dia" yang aku sendiri tak tau dia itu siapa,kami hanya berkomunikasi di dunia maya,sosoknya pun sangat misterius,satu-satunya yang kutau dari dirinya adalah bahwa ia adalah orang Korea,dan salah satu alasan mengapa aku mau mengambil beasiswa ini adalah kenyataan bahwa aku ingin bertemu dia di dunia nyata.**

**Aku ingin melihat bagaimana "bentuk" orang yang memakai avatar matahari dan username Sun itu. bagaimana aku bisa dekat denganya aku sendiri juga tak tau pasti,tapi seiring berjalanya waktu aku dan "dia" intens berhubungan dan saling menceritakan kegiatan kami dan apa yang sedang kami rasakan,pernah sekali waktu aku bertanya padanya Mengapa ia intens sekali berhubungan denganku di inbox?notabene aku dan dia hanya kenal di dunia maya dan aku lebih tua darinya!.**

**Dan ia pun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sukses membuat wajahku semerah udang rebus di balik layar.**

"_**Aku suka dengan tulisanmu tentang bunga matahari itu dan memangnya ada batasannya ya dalam persahabatan?atau mungkin kau memang menginginkan menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat untukku noona? "**_

**Dan Gotcha!telak membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.**

›› **SKIP TIME**

**Hari-hariku disini begitu melelahkan dan menyenangkan,6 bulan disini aku sudah bisa berbahasa Korea walaupun sangat sedikit ,mengenal beberapa pemilik toko di dekat apartemen tempatku tinggal,sahabat dari Korea bernama Kim…ia sangat cantik dan alami,jauh dari bayangan orang-orang yang begitu "lebay" soal Plastic Surgery,untuk biaya sehari-hari aku bekerja di sebuah toko kue sekaligus mini café di dekat kampusku.**

**{Chara P.O.V end}**

Hari ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat**,**mendung dari pagi sudah menyapa dan tak ayal hujanpun turun saat ini,dari balik jendela kaca di dalam toko gadis itu terduduk memandang hujan dan langit di atas sana fikiranya menerawang jauh,membayangkan sesosok pria yang belum pernah ia temui dan parahnya lagi dia tak tau bagaimana wajah orang itu.

ia pun teringat bagaimana email pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu….

"_**I found a rainbow in the gap between tall buildings one day in the city after the rain,I want to show it to you too".**_

Tak pelak tanpa ia sadari senyum mengembang pada wajah manisnya,hanya dengan memikirkanya saja ia bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

Dan bumi pun memanggil!Shin-umma pemilik toko itu pun memanggil Suu.

"Have a nice week end suu!"

"aaa Gomawo…shin-umma!aku sedang melamun…!maaf!aku akan membereskan meja dan merapikan semuanya dulu baru aku pulang…sebentar lagi pasti kim akan datang!"

"santai sajalah suu!" wanita berusia 40 tahunan ini begitu hangat dan baik hati,itu mengapa pegawai-pegawai disini memanggilnya umma,6 bulan di Korea kehidupan summer begitu menyenangkan namun siapa tau beberapa tahun lagi ia akan mengalami hal-hal yang cukup dapat menguji kesabaranya.

**=0=**

Dilewatinya beberapa gedung bertingkat di kota Seoul,hujan sudah reda dan benar saja ia melihat pelangi itu Nampak diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota,ia pun membuka sedikit topinya untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan yang sangat langka ini.

"_**even though I am not so good in it even an email is enough,I'm starting to feel it now,a dream that I can't fulfill by my self,but if you are here any time love,this heart is given so much love"**_

_**-**_**Message Sent-**

Beep…beep…beep…ringtone tanda email masuk itupun berbunyi di hp summer…ia pun membuka hp flip nya itu dan tersenyum melihat siapa pengirim email,dalam perjalanan pulang nya suu pun menikmati suasana sore berhiaskan pelangi di langit.

**From:Moon**

**To:Sun**

"**Love?Apa ini artinya kau mencintaiku..? :P"**

**-Message Sent-**

Beep…beep..beep…,hem..tentu saja aku mencintaimu!

"haa?maaf!" Summer pun terkejut mendengar perkataan pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk,

Pria itupun tertawa cengo atas perilakunya itu,.. cowok aneh!fikir suu dalam hati,dan kembali ia menatap langit kota Seoul yang begitu indah sesaat setelah diguyur hujan.

Beep…beep…beep..

_**From:Sun**_

_**To:Moon**_

"_**I think I love you noona apa kau tau?aku sekarang sedang menatap langit berhiaskan pelangi diantara gedung-gedung itu!"**_

**-Message sent-**

**From:Moon**

**To:Sun**

"**Aku juga! tapi masalah cinta..hm…jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa kau cinta padaku!terlebih kau tidak tau siapa aku (^_^),aha…under the same sky,ryt?"**

**-Message Sent-**

Under the same sky!teriak pemuda itu,dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Summer terkejut (lagi) dan memberanikan dirinya menghampiri pemuda aneh itu.

"Apa?" Pria itupun menatap aneh dan curiga pada summer.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Under the Same Sky?"

"memang kenapa?apa ada masalah denganmu?" pemuda itupun menepuk-nepuk pundak summer.

"Jangan katakan kau adalah SUN!"…Mata summer pun menatap pemuda itu tajam dan kedua mata indahnya itu berkaca-kaca…

**BERSAMBUNG….**

**Wahahaha…so siapakah sosok Sun itu?bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Summer..,Stay tuned terus di FFN..:P**

**Monggo di review kalau mau…kalau ga juga gapapa…woookie…xD..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNFLOWER**

**Fict by Rainbow After Rainfall**

**Chara :OC,SHINee,Kyuhyun,No Minwoo dll**

**Disclaimer: Taemin and SHINee not mine,but I hope he'll be mine mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**WARNING!..Semua yang ada di fict ini Murni hasil imajinasi saya,toh kata FFN Unleash Your Immagination khan ? :P,Jadi untuk yang tidak suka atau tidak "ngeh" silahkan angkat kaki…wkwkwkwk…**

**SARAN : Untuk mendapat feel di cerita ini silahkan bayangkan bahwa anda adalah si Tokoh utama disini**

**So…Enjoy The Story and Review …Flame?Ga nerima flame dalam bentuk apapun :P tapi kalo mau kirim Uang atau Parsel silahkan wkwkwk…I don't give a damn about flame just talk to my hand…jadilah dewasa ini hanya sebuah imajinasi :P**

**Chapter 2 Updated **

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…

**=0=**

**-Message Sent-**

Under the same sky!teriak pemuda itu,dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat Summer terkejut (lagi) dan memberanikan dirinya menghampiri pemuda aneh itu.

"Apa?" Pria itupun menatap aneh dan curiga pada summer.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Under the Same Sky?"

"memang kenapa?apa ada masalah denganmu?" pemuda itupun menepuk-nepuk pundak summer.

"Jangan katakan kau adalah SUN!"…Mata summer pun menatap pemuda itu tajam dan kedua mata indahnya itu berkaca-kaca.

Alih –alih terkejut dengan pernyataan Suu,Namun pemuda yang sangat aneh ini hanya terdiam dan mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaan.

"Jadi kau Moon itu?waah kau lucu sekali ya..?Pemuda aneh yang memakai masker untuk menutupi wajah serta memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam itupun mencubit pipi summer.

Jauh sekali dengan sosok Sun yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Sun jadi ini kau..?"

"Ya tentu saja ini aku Noona,jadi ini Noona ku?Senang bertemu denganmu!Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat,aku harus pergi Noona…See ya!".Sembari melambaikan tanganya pemuda itupun berlari pergi meninggalkan Summer dalam keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaanya,dalam sekejap saja sosok pemuda itu sudah lenyap di tengah keramaian kota Seoul.

Jadi hanya seperti ini saja?Hanya seperti pertemuan dengan orang special itu,orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia kagumi,orang yang selama ini ia dambakan sosoknya di kehidupan nyata,tak ada yang istimewa dan terkesan sangat menyedihkan.

Summer pun tertunduk lesu demi apa yang baru saja ia alami,langkahnya gontai menuju apartemenya,hujan pun kembali menerpa,sepertinya alam tahu bagaimana perasaan Summer sekarang ,dari rintik hujan menjadi deras,sontak tubuh gadis itu dibasahi oleh bulir-bulir air hujan,Namun ia tak memperdulikanya,seolah ia ingin menyamarkan air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya dengan air hujan.

**=0=**

"aaa..kau ini kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini?"Kim memanyunkan bibirnya,paras cantiknya terlihat semakin imut dengan tingkah nya ini.

"hahh Kim…aku tidak apa-apa!kau ini,ini hanya demam dan akan segera turun!demam…!".

**{CHARA P.O.V}**

Hah setelah peristiwa kemarin,keesokan harinya aku mendapati tubuhku ini terserang demam yang lumayan tinggi,hingga mau tak mau aku harus meminta pertolongan Kim (lagi),hah Sahabat Koreaku ini memang terlalu baik,segera setelah aku meneleponya dia cepat-cepat menuju layaknya seorang kakak iapun menceramahiku kesana-kemari,dan aku hanya bisa nyengir mendengar "ceramahnya",dengan gaya khasnya yang sering memanyunkan bibirnya itu ia terlihat sangat imut,aku saja sampai iri dengan parasnya itu…dan demi meredam ceramahnya yang sepanjang rel kereta,seperti biasa aku nyengir dan menenangkanya,kurasa siapa saja yang akan menjadi suaminya harus mempunyai telinga yang tebal…hahahaha….

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?kau kan membawa payung…!"Kim mengacungkan sumpitnya di depan mukaku.

"hey..hey nona muda…itu sungguh tidak sopan!aku sengaja dan aku sedang frustasi!kemarin dalam perjalanan pulang aku bertemu Sun!"

"heh?apa Sun asli?"kim terlihat tak percaya pada ucapanku barusan.

"iya Sun yang asli,jika bukan bagaimana ia bisa tau kata-kata yang baru saja aku kirim ke Sun saat itu,dan dia terkesan tak peduli padaku!" akupun tak kuasa membendung air mataku lagi,sakit…sakit di sini…di dada ini rasanya.

"apa kau yakin?hey jangan menangis!mungkin saja itu orang lain…mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan..!"

"mana bisa kebetulan?jika ia saja memanggilku dengan Moon..?

"eumm iya…ya…lalu bagaimana wajahnya?apa ia tampan?"Kim terlihat berfikir keras

"Sayangnya ia memakai masker dan topi juga kaca mata hitam,dan setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata,ia pergi begitu saja!"

"hey,..hey sudah…kalau begitu kubur dalam-dalam cerita tentang Sun dan Moon,lupakan lelaki aneh itu,ini lihat aku mempunyai sesuatu!"Kim pun menyodorkan sebuah tiket untukku,kuambil dan kubaca apa yang tertera di tiket itu "**SM ENTERTAINMENT MINI CONCERT"**apaa ini rasanya sakitku seperti diangkat begitu saja.

"Ini untukku?Kau tak bercanda atau mengerjaiku khan Kim? 2 minggu lagi kataku mendramatisir keadaan dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kim.

"iyaaaaa..kita akan kesana,bayangkan kita bertemu SHINEE,SUJU…aa Onew Oppa….!"

Gotcha kami berduapun sibuk membayangkan idola-idola kami itu,seperti orang gila kami pun tersenyum,menepuk-nepuk pipi ataupun menggigit-gigit jari kami,dan lamunan kami entah melayang kemana.

**=0=**

**{IN OTHER PLACE}**

Tempat itu begitu luas,rapi,dan mewah,bercat putih,dan bernuansa minimalis,seorang pemuda terlihat sangat gusar dan akhirnya ia pun menyerah,dibantingnya HP touch screen mahalnya itu.

"Arghtt,..Noona dimana kau?bahkan kau tak membalas email-emailku!"

Pletaaak…tiba-tiba sebuah benda mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda itu.

"Owh..what the!Hyuuung!kau tau ini sakit!"pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja "didarati" secara paksa oleh sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan!"

"ahhh!coba sini…Hyung coba!kulempar buku ini ke kepala hyung dan apa hyung akan berekspresi biasa saja?"pemuda itu bersiap untuk melempar buku di tanganya.

"Eitss…awas kau dongsaeng durhaka…kalau kau melemparnya aku tak khan memberi info tentang noona mu itu!"

"Apa hyung tau dimana dia?hyung jawab!"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng nya,pemuda bermata sipit ini hanya melongo melihat HP dongsaeng nya yang berantakan,batrei sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan sungguh mengenaskan.

"kau membanting HP mu?wah kau gila..ini Mahal…!"sang hyung menyodorkan batrei HP ke depan muka dongsaeng nya.

"Hyung tau dimana noona ku?katakan hyung!"

"Aku tak tau tapi kita akan menemukanya!" Pemuda ini pun hanya nyengir dan kembali menyantap Mi instant nya.

**=0=**

Sejak peristiwa itu Suu tak lagi mengaktifkan email nya,serta menjauh dari situs yang mempertemukan mereka berdua,mencoba tak memperdulikan dan mengubur kenangan tentang SUN nya,tiap harinya disibukkan dengan kuliah dan kerja di Mini café Shin Umma.

Namun,tetap saja hatinya sakit saat tiba-tiba bayangan Sun terlintas diotak dan hatinya.

"Selamat datang di Shin Bakery and Mini café,ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan,nyonya?"sapa Suu hangat.

"2 Chocolate Vulcano dan 2 cangkir Chamomile Tea nona…!"

"segera datang Tuan…silahkan kembali ke meja anda dan pelayan kami akan mengantarkan pesanan anda,Terima kasih..!"

*2 Chamomile tea dan 2 Chocolate Vulcano untuk meja nomer 4*

Teriak suu pada teman kerjanya.

"Permisi kakak…"

"ya…hm..Orang Indonesia ya?"suu melihat sosok gadis berjilbab yang sangat cantik di depanya.

"iya kakak…senang bertemu dengan orang "sendiri" disini!"

"Ahaa..iya..aku juga perkenalkan namaku Summer dan kau?"

"Namaku Kana kak,kakak kuliah disini?"

"Iya….dan part time disini lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kuliah di Jepang tapi sedang berlibur disini mengunjungi temanku kak!" senyum pun mengembang di bibir gadis manis berjilbab ini.

"wah keren…baiklah kau mau pesan apa,nanti aku antarkan pesananmu ke mejamu!"

"2 Chocolate Cake dan 2 Hot Chocolate!"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ya…"

**=0=**

Gadis berjilbab itu cantik ketika kau melihat matanya hanya akan ada rasa sejuk di hatimu,dan lebih mengejutkan lagi dia ke café dengan…

"No Minwoo,….!"

"selamat sore Noona!" Sapa minwoo dengan senyum khasnya.

"hmm jadi ini teman mu …Teman atau Pacar?" Tanya Suu pada gadis yang usianya sekitar 18 tahun itu.

"ya…apa aja boleh kak…" Kana pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suu.

"yey..tapi minwoo…bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?Kana fotokan kami!"

Sore itu menjadi sangat menyenangkan bagi Suu,bertemu teman dari Indonesia dan kekasihnya yang personel grup Boyband Korea itu.

"Baiklah kakak senang bertemu denganmu,Keep in touch ya..sampai Jumpa di konser SM ..!"

Kana menjabat tangan Suu,begitupun juga dengan minwoo.

"Okey sampai jumpa Kana,dan Minwoo jaga adikku ya..!"

"Tentu saja Noona!"

**~SUNFLOWER~**

**«SKIP TIME»**

**{CHARA P.O.V}**

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi,aku memikirkanya dan selalu memikirkanya,entah akan jadi seperti apa nanti,sudah lebih dari dua minggu tak ada kabar darinya,Noona…

"Jangan seperti itu terus!konsentrasilah pada apa yang akan kita hadapi sebentar lagi dongsaeng!"ucap seorang pemuda yang berparas manis itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkanya khan?"seorang pria berperawakkan lebih berisi jika dibandingkan dengan keempat sahabatnya itu bergabung dengan rekanya.

"YA!lalu kenapa hyung?"

"Apa kau pernah sekali saja berfikir bagaimana menyedihkanya penampilan mu belakangan ini hanya karena seorang wanita yang tak jelas ia siapa dan bagaimana wajahnya!"

"Jjong!" Minho mencoba meredam emosi kedua sahabatnya ini namun sepertinya gagal.

"Aku tak peduli!Hah sudahlah Hyung jika ingin menyudutkanku dengan pembahasan tentang Noona ku lebih baik jangan diteruskan,kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika kau merasakanya disini,didadamu ada getaran yang tak kau mengerti apa itu!"pemuda itu memegang dadanya ,beranjak pergi,mundur perlahan dari hadapan hyung-hyung nya.

"Taemin!"

"Sudahlah Jjong!Key mencegah Jonghyun yang akan mengejar dongsaeng nya,tanganya kuat mencengkram lengan jjong.

"tapi..tapi,…!"

"Sudahlah…!"Onew tersenyum tipis,tipis sekali hingga tak ada orang yang menyadarinya,melihat tingkah para dongsaeng nya.

**=0=**

Kim,Suu,Minwoo serta Kana asyik berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat konser itu,mata mereka dimanjakkan dengan pemandangan stan-stan makanan dan pakaian yang berdiri disana.

"Kim,Minwoo,Kana…aku mau ke Toilet…!" tanpa fikir panjang suu berlari mencari Toilet dan teman-temanya hanya bisa terbahak melihat tingkahnya.

"Kim-Eonie sudah lama bersahabat dengan kakak?"

"sekitar 7 bulanan,dia itu baik dan sedikit manja itu mengapa aku bisa dekat denganya,aku sudah mengganggapnya adikku sendiri!Kalau kau dan Minwoo sudah berapa bulan menjalin hubungan?dan apa tidak takut go public seperti ini?"Kim pun asyik menyantap kembang gulanya dan memandang sepasang pasangan muda itu.

"Baru 3 bulan Noona,Go public?aku tak mempermasalahkanya sepandai-pandainya menutupi nantinya pasti akan diketahui juga khan?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Kana,membuat Minwoo tersenyum kembali menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Kana?terharu?"ledek Kim seraya menyenggol lengan Kana.

**=0=**

**~SUNFLOWER~**

"Fyuuuh leganya..!"

Buugggg! Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang memukul tembok,suu pun berusaha mencoba mendekati arah asal suara itu.

"Lee Taemin..!"

"…" Taemin hanya terdiam memandang ke arah Suu sebentar dan pandanganya kembali kearah tembok,sekali lagi ia memukulkan tanganya kencang ke tembok.

"Taemin sudah cukup!"Teriak suu,ia tak tega melihat orang yang ia idolakan seperti itu,"Tanganmu merah dan bengkak..apapun masalahmu,apapun yang kauhadapi tak seharusnya kau seperti ini!tak seharusnya kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Suu mendekatinya dan mencoba meraih tanganya dengan lembut.

"Iya kan..entah sudah berapa lama kau memukul tembok yang tak bersalah itu,untung aku sedang membawa perban dan balsam ini…!"Taemin hanya terdiam memandang tanganya yang sedang di olesi balsam oleh suu,dan membungkusnya dengan perban.

"kenapa kau melakukanya?Kau patah hati ya?"

"Tak ada apa-apa hanya sedikit perbedaan pendapat dengan Jjong-hyung dan memikirkan Seseorang yang special untukku!"

Suu hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Taemin itu,

"Baiklah ini sudah cukup..!jangan memukul-mukul tembok lagi ya..kasihan dia tak bersalah..!dan siapa pun seseorang itu,betapa hebat dan beruntungnya dia bisa membuatmu seperti ini ,aku yakin dia akan jadi Sunflower mu taemin,karena dia mempunyai Sun sepertimu!"

Dalam hati suu menangis lagi-lagi fikiran tentanng Sun nya hadir disaat ia harus menguatkan hati orang.

"Ya..kau benar!dan terimakasih untuk ini noona..!taemin mengacungkan tanganya yang diperban pada Suu.

"he'em baiklah..aku pergi dulu ya..teman-temanku sudah menunggu,good luck untuk konsernya!"

"sekali lagi terima kasih Noona..!siapa nama mu?"

"Panggil aku Suu,Baiklah Sampai jumpa Taem…senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Sampai jumpa Noona.."

**=0=**

"Taemin…!"

"Onew-hyung…!"

Onew menepuk pundak Taemin hangat,

"Ayolah dongsaeng ku ternyata sudah dewasa dan sedang Jatuh cinta rupanya,..Tapi jangan sampai menyakiti diri seperti ini…untung ada gadis itu ya..!"

"hyung melihatnya?"

"Iya …tentu saja..!sebaiknya kau dan Jjong membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin,jangan mengandalkan emosi,nanti setelah konser aku tak mau tau kalian harus bicara dan ayo waktunya briefing…!"

"hyung maafkan aku…jika belakangan aku sepeerti ini!"Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah diposisimu sebelumnya Taem!sudahlah ayo…"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Apa Suu dan Taemin akan segera menyadari semuanya?Bagaimana dengan Konser artis-artis SM?semuanya ada di Chappie 3…**

**Stay Tuned on FFN Wookie….:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNFLOWER**

**Fict by Rainbow After Rainfall**

**Chara :OC,SHINee,,Donghae,Kyuhyun,No Minwoo dll**

**Disclaimer: Taemin and SHINee not mine,but I hope he'll be mine mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**WARNING!..Semua yang ada di fict ini Murni hasil imajinasi saya,toh kata FFN Unleash Your Immagination khan ? :P,Jadi untuk yang tidak suka atau tidak "ngeh" silahkan angkat kaki…wkwkwkwk…**

**SARAN : Untuk mendapat feel di cerita ini silahkan bayangkan bahwa anda adalah si Tokoh utama disini**

**So…Enjoy The Story and Review …Flame?Ga nerima flame dalam bentuk apapun :P tapi kalo mau kirim Uang atau Parsel silahkan wkwkwk…I don't give a damn about flame just talk to my hand…jadilah dewasa ini hanya sebuah imajinasi :P**

**Chapter 3 Updated **

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…

**=0=**

Tap…tap..tap..dengan berlari kecil Suu mencari keberadaan teman-temanya.

"Dimana mereka bertiga?"

Kepalanya pun menengok kanan-kiri hingga ia tak menyadari didepanya ada seseorang yang berdiri dan…

Bruugh,tubuh Suu terjatuh,tubuh gadis berambut hitam panjang ini ternyata menabrak sesuatu..eh..ralat-ralat seseorang,ya lebih tepatnya seseorang,Seseorang yang berbadan tinggi tegap,seperti…

"Maafkan aku Nona!"

"Eh..?tidak,tidak ,tidak ini semua salah ku!" Demi apapun Ya Tuhan…jangan katakan ini hanya mimpi,Suu membatin dalam hati,dalam kondisi masih terduduk,matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepanya,otak nya terlalu lambat untuk merespon apa yang dilihat oleh korneanya.

"Ayo bangun!"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Suu bangun,Suu sendiri tampak ragu menerima bantuan itu,namun tetap Suu mau menerimanya.

"Te..terimakasih..Donghae Oppa…dan maaf tadi aku tak melihat ke depan..!"

Seketika rona merah terpancar di wajah Suu,Semerah udang rebus,ya memang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Suu sekarang.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya nona…hm…!"

"Summer…atau Suu…setidaknya begitulah aku dipanggil ..?"

"Ya!Suu hati-hati ya!"Tak disangka Donghae membungkukkan badan nya wajahnya dan wajah Suu hanya berjarak beberapa centi sekarang.

Suu hanya terdiam tak percaya,mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat wajah di depanya yang begitu dekat,yang di pahat oleh Tuhan dengan begitu sangat sempurna.

Donghae tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi konyol Suu.

"Ini.." Tangan Donghae memegang tangan Suu dan memberikan nya sebuah tiket. "Minggu depan!Jangan telat ya..jam 5 sore!"

Donghae tersenyum ,mengacak-acak rambut suu dan ia menegakkan kembali Tubuh nya yang notabene memang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari suu,Suu sendiri?Suu sendiri masih dalam bengong mode : ON nya.

"Suu!"

"Oppa…ini…?"

"Sudah kubilang kan…aku pergi dulu…".Donghae beranjak pergi dan seketika langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan badanya.

"dan hati-hati ya..!"kembali senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nya,dan berlalu meninggalkan Summer dalam kebengonganya (?).

**=0=**

"eh..nona..nona baik-baik saja khan?"

"aa..aah..rasanya aku seperti terhipnotis!hhe he…terimakasih telah menyadarkanku tuan…!"

Arghttttttttttt….apa-apaan ini?Norak sekali,fikir Suu berlari segera setelah sadar dari bengong Mode:On ia lalu memandang sebuah tiket yang berada di genggamanya.

"**LOTTE WORLD"**

"wowwww….".

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Kim,Minwoo,dan Kana mulai mendapat perhatian dari penonton konser disana,semua mata tertuju pada sosok Minwoo yang memakai kaos biru dan celana jeans pendek selutut.

"eum…apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang mereka semua memandang kita?"kana pun menanyakan hal ini pada sang kekasih,dia merasa mulai tak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah kana…mereka hanya menyadari kehadiran Minwoo disini!"

"Tapi Eonni…!"

"Kana…sudah sebaiknya jangan hiraukan mereka!"

"Kim,Kana,Minwoo…." Suu terengah-engah menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kakak dari mana Saja?"

"Banyak yang sudah kualami…sepertinya…aku mulai gila"

"hah kau kan memang sudah gila sepertinya!ayo masuk sebelum mereka menyadari dia ini Maknae ter cute di South Korea".Kim pun menarik lengan Suu dan Kana untuk masuk.

"iya eonni…sabarr!"

**=0=**

Konser pun berlangsung meriah,dengan dibuka oleh penampilan Super junior dengan No Other nya,kemudian SHINee dengan Lucifer nya.

**"aww..kyu oppa Saranghae…!"**

**"woahh Donghae oppa..Marry me!"**

**"Taemin I love you.."**

**"Key oppa…..!kyaaa keren.."**

Dan teriakkan…itu sukses memekakkan telinga,teriakan itu membahana di sepanjang konser berlangsung.

"Taemin hyung memang keren!tak salah aku mengidolakan nya"

"Kau benar Minwoo..hahaha…Banana Prince..tapi badanya kurus sekali…dan lihat tanganya..apa yang terjadi?"Kana menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya pelan.

"Tangan nya itu bengkak karena memukul tembok"

"ehh…Suu kau ini ada-ada saja!Mana mungkin Taemin bertingkah sepertimu yang gemar memukul tembok jika sedang kesal?" Kim pun menjulurkan lidah nya demi meledek sahabat karib nya ini.

"Haaahahah Suu noona gemar memukul tembok?"

"Ya itu aku Minwoo!tapi jangan buka kartuku seperti ini hai sahabatku yang cantik!"Tangan Suu mencubit pipi putih sahabat nya gemas,dan memang kontras dengan nasehatnya pada Taemin,hahaha dia tertawa dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa menasehati Taem untuk tidak memukul tembok yang tak bersalah sedangkan ia sendiri melakukan hal itu.

"Noona kenapa?"

"Haa?"

"Kakak ini kenapa?"tegas kana.

"memikirkan tangan Taem,hahaha.."sebuah cengiran terlukis di paras manis suu.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Hahahah apa kau ini?".

**=0=**

**(AFTER THE CONCERT)**

Taemin berjalan gontai menuju ruang gantinya,jjong terlihat menyusul di belakangnya.

"Taem.." Jjong menepuk pundak Taem pelan.

"Hyung.."

"Kita harus bicara bukan?"

"iya..hyung benar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku Hyung jika akhir-akhir ini aku bertingkah menyebalkan,atau performaku menurun,aku benar-benar kacau bukan?sudah lama aku tak berinteraksi dengan Noona,aku merindukanya…"

"Maafkan aku juga Taem,aku terlalu menekanmu akhir-akhir ini harusnya aku tau bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayang karena keterpaksaan!"

"Setidaknya Hyung sempat memilikinya,bisa menggenggam tanganya,sedangkan aku?Hyung benar..bahkan menatap wajahnya saja aku belum pernah,satu yang harus dan perlu hyung ketahui bahwa aku tak memperdulikan masalah fisik nya!"

"Maafkan aku taem!"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung..!"Taemin memandang nanar seniornya,semburat senyum simpul tersirat di wajah nya.

"Sudah terselesaikan?hai dongsaeng?"

Tiba-tiba suara Onew memecah keheningan sesaat antara Jjong dan Taemin.

"Hyung!"

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah membaik,kita ini satu tim harus kompak!jangan hanya Karena satu masalah membuat kita bertengkar,seharusnya kita pecahkan bersama masalah ini,bukan begitu Key?"

"Iya Hyung..Onew hyung benar..jadi kita akan dan pasti bisa menemukan Noona mu Taem!"

"Terimakasih Hyung..aku beruntung mempunyai Hyung seperti kalian!"

"Dan kami juga beruntung mempunyai Dongsaeng cantik sepertimu" Ledek Minho dan Sukses membuat Taemin berteriak.

"Hyuuung!"

"hahahaha….." Minho pun tertawa sekaligus lega melihat sahabat sekaligus keluarganya akrab kembali,tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini bukan?

"Hyung…aku ingin liburan!Sepertinya kita butuh refreshing"

"Jadi kau ingin liburan ya..hai dongsaeng?"JJong sedikit mencondongkan badanya pada Taemin.

"Sehari saja..aku lelah hai Hyung!"

"hahaha…nanti kita Tanya Manager dulu"

"baiklah Key Umma…"

"Taem jangan memulainya…!"

Tawapun seketika menggema di ruangan itu,SHINee is back yeah…xD

**~SUNFLOWER~**

"Kau ini kenapa Hyung?

"Aku jatuh cinta hey Kyu…!" Tawa Donghae seketika meledhak melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah dongsaeng nya.

"dasar hyung yang aneh…" Kyu beranjak dari tempat nya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

"Kyu…tunggu!"

"Ayoo cepat Hyung!"

**=0=**

**(CHARA P.O.V)**

Pertama Taemin,kedua Donghae dan selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi?jujur aku ingin sekali hari Sabtu cepat datang,akan kubuktikan apa Donghae oppa ada disana?dan akan kutanyakan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku?

Pagi ini begitu cerah di kota Seoul,aku dan kim seperti biasa … selalu menghabiskan waktu di setiap hari Minggu untuk duduk di Taman,membaca bahan untuk Kuliah,sambil melihat anak-anak kecil bermain pasir atau ayunan,dan melihat orang-orang pacaran sambil memakan es krim.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku Suu?"

"Ya!sungguh menyedihkan ya Kim,mereka beruntung!"

"Padahal kita juga tak kalah cantik!"

"Kita?Kau saja lah,aku tidak!"

"hahh kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Aku mau beli majalah dulu,kau ikut?"

"ikuuut!"

**=0=**

"No Minwoo and his Girlfriend?"

"oo…oo apa ini harus dikatakan berita baik atau buruk Kim?"

"hmm..sepertinya..kita harus menanyakanya pada mereka!"Jawab kim seenaknya dengan mata masih memandang majalah sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman disitu."dan sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku".

"Aku?apa yang harus dijelaskan?" aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirku menanggapi perkataan kim.

"Ini!lihat ini!Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis ini!"

"Apa?"

"Suu pelankan suaramu!ini paman aku beli ini…kembalianya buat paman saja ya..terimakasih!"

Dan dengan segera Kim menarikku menjauh dari stan Majalah itu.

**=0=**

Akupun masih bingung dengan apa yang kulihat dan setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di majalah itu,Donghae dan aku?

"ini kau!aku tau ini kau…keren kalian habis berciuman ya?"

"hah?apaa?tidaak!ahh aku bingung harus cerita darimana!ternyata terlalu banyak pasang mata ya.."

"Tapi bagaimana kau dan Donghae Oppa bisa..weahhh keren Suu!"

"Aku sendiri tak tau hey Kim!Aku tak sengaja menabraknya dan tak pernah kuduga ia akan melakukan hal itu,membungkukkan badanya dan membuat kesan kami habis berciuman hah…untung saja papparazi itu mengambil gambar dari belakang dan dia memberiku tiket ke Lotte World"

"wahh!kencan lalu apa yang kemudian terjadi?"

"Sebelum Pergi ia mengacak-acak rambutku dan bilang aku harus berhati-hati!"

"woow!"

"ya,Wow!"kata ku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**=0=**

**ON TELEPHONE…**

"Minnie segera ke Incheon Airport sekarang ya!"

"Kana..!"

Ada yang aneh dengan Kana,dan segera Minwoo mengambil jacket nya dan meminta kwangmin mengantarnya ke Bandara.

**INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Minwoo pun berlari demi mencari gadisnya,entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia memintanya untuk kesini

"Kana!"

"Aku harus kembali ke Jepang,photo kita sudah terpampang di Majalah bahkan menjadi headline!"

"Lalu kenapa?aku bisa jujur pada mereka,Kana kumohon…"

"Demi kau Minnie..dan backstreet adalah cara yang terbaik"

"dan long distance!"Minwoo tertunduk lesu dan suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

"Minnie aku tak mau apa yang menimpa Jjong oppa terjadi padamu!ini impianmu bukan?apa setelah kau mendapatkanya kau rela menghancurkanya begitu saja?kau sudah berkorban banyak untuk semua pencapaian ini!"

"tapi kana…"

"Kumohon…. Minnie!ini yang terbaik,kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat skype atau telephone!"

"Tapi..!"

"sudahlah…Minnie,eum Kwangmin oppa tolong jaga dia ya.."

"tenang saja Kana,kau baik-baik ya disana…"

"iya oppa tentu saja,dan Minnie sampaikan salam ku pada kakak dan Eonni ya aku berangkat dulu..kau baik-baik disini…sampai jumpa.."

"kana.."

Senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan mengembang di bibir kana,langkahnya gontai dan begitu berat meninggalkan Minwoo dengan keterpaksaan seperti ini,bagaimanapun ia harus bisa dan kuat,ini semua demi karir yang telah susah payah di bangun oleh kekasihnya.

"Saranghae Minnie" katanya dalam hati.

**~SUNFLOWER~**

**{CHARA P.O.V}**

Terkejut?ya terkejut segera setelah Kepergian Kana,Minwoo menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi,setidaknya aku lebih beruntung dari mereka,Papparazi itu hanya bisa mengambil photo ku dari belakang,aku akan sangat bersalah jika hal ini menimpa Donghae Oppa.

Dan Setelah peristiwa itu Pihak Management sibuk mengklarifikasi berita tersebut,dan ya tentu saja kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,menyedihkan bukan?.

Dan aku Sendiri harus segera naik bus menuju LOTTE WORLD karena Donghae oppa sudah menunggu disana,

(Menunggu?ya semoga saja benar dan dia tidak mengerjaiku saja)

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menatap luar melalui jendela dan sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**[LOTTE WORLD]**

"Hai adik kecil jangan menangis!dimana orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak tau …..!aku kehilangan ibuku..kami terpisah..!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal terlihat menangis dan kulihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku memakai T-Shirt abu-abu dan topi serta celana panjang motif army nya,begitu maskulin,dan aku tersenyum melihatnya,bukan karena kemaskulinan nya tapi karena kesigapanya menghapus air mata gadis kecil itu,dia pun beranjak berdiri dan menggandeng gadis kecil yang baru ia temui,posisinya membelakangiku jadi ia tak menyadari kehadiranku saat ini.

"Oppa.."

Donghae pun berhenti dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang,dan senyuman manis menghiasi paras tampanya.

"Kau telat 15 menit!"

"Nee…Maaf..Dong.."

Kata-kata ku terhenti seketika begitu menyadari isyarat yang Donghae berikan,jari telunjuk nya ia tempelkan di bibirnya.

"Iya maaf…hey..siapa gadis cantik ini?halo sayang siapa namamu?" akupun menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan menundukkan badanku.

"Aku Yuri!eonni…!"

"Cantik ya…biar eonni tebak,pasti kau terpisah dari Orang tuamu kan sayang?tenang saja kita pasti akan menemukan mereka,jangan menangis lagi ya.."

"Gamsahamnida Eonni!"

"Cheonmaneyo…!"Akupun menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu,dia mirip sekali dengan boneka Barbie,sangat imut.

Akupun melirik Donghae oppa,kulihat dia tersenyum melihat kami,kupikir apa ada yang salah denganku ya?

"apa ada yang salah denganku hai Oppa?Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidakkk"

Dan lagi-lagi oppa itu mengacak-acak rambutku…

"oppa…hentikan!"

"iyaa…iya…maaf!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hahaha bagaiman acara mereka di LOTTE WORLD nantinya?.Porsi Taemin di chapiee ini sangat sedikit,namun next chappie dibanyakin,khan ga lucu tokoh utama kok porsi sedikit hahaha…author gebleg lagi kesengsem sama ayang donghae sih xD**

**Lalu bagaimana kisah Key n Minwoo…**

**So tunggu di next Chappie Wokiee …. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUNFLOWER**

**Fict by Rainbow After Rainfall**

**Chara :OC,SHINee,,Donghae,Kyuhyun,No Minwoo dll**

**Disclaimer: Taemin and SHINee not mine,but I hope he'll be mine mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**WARNING!..Semua yang ada di fict ini Murni hasil imajinasi saya,toh kata FFN Unleash Your Immagination khan ? :P,Jadi untuk yang tidak suka atau tidak "ngeh" silahkan angkat kaki…wkwkwkwk…**

**SARAN : Untuk mendapat feel di cerita ini silahkan bayangkan bahwa anda adalah si Tokoh utama disini**

**So…Enjoy The Story and Review …Flame?Ga nerima flame dalam bentuk apapun :P tapi kalo mau kirim Uang atau Parsel silahkan wkwkwk…I don't give a damn about flame just talk to my hand…jadilah dewasa ini hanya sebuah imajinasi :P**

**Chapter 4 Update**

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…

**=0=**

Akupun menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu,dia mirip sekali dengan boneka Barbie,sangat imut .

Sempat ku melirik Donghae oppa,kulihat dia tersenyum melihat kami,kupikir apa ada yang salah denganku ya?

"apa ada yang salah denganku hai Oppa?Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidakkk"

Dan lagi-lagi oppa itu mengacak-acak rambutku…

"oppa…hentikan!"

"iyaa…iya…maaf!"

**#SUNFLOWER#**

**[Chara P.O.V]**

Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Taemin,tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini,dan aku sadar perlakuan ku waktu itu pada gadis itu membuatnya menjauhi Taemin,Sun nya…aku telah memisahkan Moon dan Sun …menghancurkan hubungan yang mungkin bisa mempersatukan mereka,bahkan aku hampir saja menghancurkan kekompakkan grup yang susah payah dibangun,membangun kekompakkan,membangun mimpi yang akhirnya terwujud,perjuangan yang telah dicapai tak seharusnya hancur karena masalah seperti ini.

"Hey …. Hyung … ayo cepaaat!jangan melamun disitu!apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!ayo berangkat!"

**=0=**

**{SUU P.O.V}**

Setelah mengantarkan Yuri ke bagian anak hilang dan bertemu orang tuanya,aku dan oppa berkeliling LW,bermain macam-macam wahana disana,malam itu benar-benar indah…langit malam berselimutkan bintang-bintang di atas sana,kalau ini yang dinamakan kencan akupun mau setiap hari seperti ini … eehh?tidak ..tidak apa yang aku pikirkan,hahh suu sadar!sadar!.

Aku hanya menggeleng-nggeleng kan kepala,menanggapi apa yang otakku sendiri fikirkan.

"Kau kenapa?hahaha hayo ..apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Oppa tampan itu menundukkan badanya dan sraak ..srak ..lagi lagi dia mengacak-acak rambutku."memikirkanku ya?" jari telunjukknya menunjuk hidung mancungnya.

"ahh oppa terlalu percaya diri!" wekk!aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanya.

Senyum nya pun mengembang dan segera berlari menghampiriku.

**{Suu P.O.V end}**

"hey nona ..jalanmu jangan cepat-cepat,aku mengajamu kesini untuk jalan-jalan bukan untuk lomba lari!"

Gotcha!sontak suu menghentikan langkahnya..

Bruug,dan kini giliran donghae menabraknya,

"oppa kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

"kau ini!kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti seperti ini!" wajah donghae kini terlihat sangat kesal,kedua tangan kekarnya terlipat di bawah dadanya.

"ma..maaf!jangan marah …aku kan bercanda oppa!" suu terlihat cemas dengan raut donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah kesal,dia menghampiri donghae,dan menarik-narik baju donghae (?)

"ehh apa yang kau lakukan?Suu bajuku bisa melar seperti punya Shindong!"

"Membuat Oppa tidak kesal denganku dan hey bukanya oppa serring meminjam baju Shindong oppa untuk selimutan?"

"ehmm ..benar juga ya,hahahaha!"seketika tawa oppa aneh itu meledhak dan suu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya,"baiklah untuk meredakan kekesalanku,aku mau naik itu…!".

"tidakk lagi!oppa aku takut ketinggian!kau sudah tau itu!"

"Kincir angin,ahh oppa ini benar-benar menyebalkan,dia menarikku dan alhasil disinilah aku sekarang,di wahana ini" batin suu.

Krek…tiba-tiba permainan ini berhenti,tepat disaat tempat mereka duduk berada di arah jarum jam 11,suu benar-benar panik dengan peristiwa ini.

"oppa…kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kita!ini semua salah oppa!"

"apaa!kenapa aku?hahahaha…!"

"sshh!ini bukan lelucon,ini berhenti dan bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?"suu memanyunkan bibirnya seperti kebiasaan sahabatnya, terlihat semakin kesal dengan donghae yang sekarang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri."harusnya oppa panik!bukan malah tertawa-tawa seperti ini!"

"kenapa harus panik?ini semua aku yang mengatur!" week,donghae menjulurkan lidahnya pada suu,"lihat kau hampir menangis!jangan menangis!" Oppa berbibir tipis itupun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suu.

"lihatlah kesana!"donghae menunjuk ke luar jendela,"1….2…3".

Ddaaarrr …..darrrrr …..darrrrrrrrr…kembang api menghiasi langit …indah,dan membuat suu terkagum,air matanya tak sadar sudah mengalir,donghae menatap gadis itu,menghapus air matanya,dan kemudian bergabung dengan suu yang menikmati pemandangan kembang api itu.

**=0=**

Lima pemuda itu ikut menikmati indahnya langit LW malam itu,indah,gumam salah seorang pemuda.

"dan kau pasti ingin mengajaknya kemari kan,dan melihat kembang api bersamanya!"

"tentu saja hyung!hahh..ayo main-main lagi,kita kesini untuk refreshing!" Taemin bergegas berlari menuju wahana favoritnya.

Namun hyung nya masih menatap langit dan wahana kincir angin itu.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuung!" triak keempat sahabatnya.

"sebentaar!"

**#SUNFLOWER#**

"bahkan setelah turun pun kau menangis!hey sudahhh!nanti mereka mengira aku menyakitimu!"

"oppa aku terharu..terimakasih!"

"hah kau ini…!iya iya tapi sudah jangan menangis!"

"iya..iya…tapi…"

"tak ada tapi-tapian!"tangan donghae menggandeng tangan suu.

"oppa"

"aku hanya ingin menggandengmu saja,takutnya nanti kau hilang seperti yuri" senyumnya pun mampu membuat suu terhipnotis dan hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan donghae sekarang.

"oppa…!"

"hmm?"

"kau kan banyak uang,ini jam berapa?aku lapar!kau ini benar-benar pelit ya!"

"eeh!appa?kalau aku pelit aku tak khan mengajakmu kesini!hah dasarr kau ini!eh iya sudah jam 9,kau pasti lapar!"

"cacing diperutku sudah berontak?"

"apa?kau cacingan!"tangan kekar nya mulai mengacak-acak rambut suu lagi.

"oppa ini hobby sekali mengacak-acak rambutku,.oppa naksir aku ya?"

"apa?"

"lupakan!"

**=0=**

Tap..tap..tap..bruug,….

"Taem,kau ini kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Jjong terlihat menepuk-nepuk pundakknya yang barusan menabrak Taem.

"itu donghae hyung sepertinya,dan dia menggandeng suu noona!"

"mana?suu noona siapa?"minho terlihat clingukkan mencari sosok donghae.

"itu hyung…!suu noona yang membalut tanganku dengan balsam dan memerbani nya."tangan taem menunjuk kearah dua orang yang kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"donghae hyung!" teriak Key pada donghae.

Dan orang yang dipanggil pun sukses dibuatnya terkejut,tanganya kini melepas gandengan tanganya dari suu,ia pun melambaikan tanganya kepada kelima juniornya di satu management itu.

"kita hampiri mereka,kita ganggu!" kata onew sambil tertawa cengo

"hyuung!" lagi-lagi keempat juniornya itu serentak meneriakki Onew.

**=0=**

Donghae dan suu menghampiri mereka,dan suu tampak sangat canggung dengan suasana ini,entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini,ia pun tak tau,hatinya terasa sakit dan dadanya sesak sekali,

"apa-apaan ini,kenapa aku ini?"batinya dalam hati

"hai hyuung!kau dapat libur juga!"key menjabat tangan donghae.

"iya kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian disini!kalian dapat izin juga?"

"tentu saja…hyung kan tau jjong hyung jago sekali merayu!"

"hey minho aku tidak seperti itu!"

"hahahaha…"semua pun terbahak mendengar pengakuan jjong itu.

"lalu..gadis ini kekasihmu hyung?"

"kenalkan ini summer,dia temanku!"

"selamat malam ..aku summer!senang bertemu kalian!"

"wahhh pasti summer ini pacarmu kan hyung!"onew pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengintrogasi donghae.

"hey hentikan itu Jinki!jauhkan wajahmu..dia ini temanku!okey!"

"ahh hyuung … wajahmu memerah!"onew menunjuk wajah donghae

"onew hyung..sudah jangan menggoda donghae hyung!"taemin menepuk bahu hyung nya yang terkenal jahil itu.

"iya..iya..,jadi donghae hyung mau berduaan atau bergabung dengan kami?"

"kami mau makan,kalian mau ikut?donghae oppa mau mentraktir kita" suu berkata dengan polosnya,dan sebuah seringai yang sangat tipis terlukis di wajahnya."1-1 oppa,ini untuk yang di kincir angin tadi" .suu menatap donghae jahil dan donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan dalam.

"iyaa ayo kutraktir!"

"hahahaha…itu baru senior yang baik hyung…!" jjong pun bersemangat mendengar kata traktiran.

**#SUNFLOWER#**

**JEPANG**

Aku merindukanya,sangat merindukanya,Minnie…apa kau baik-baik saja?walau ku tak mau tapi aku harus berpisah denganya walaupun harus dengan sembunyi-sembunyi,aku tak mau karir yang ia bangun,berakhir …

**=0=**

Langit malam ini begitu indah…minwoo menatap langit malam ini dengan galau (?).kana …fikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi dengan nama itu,bahkan ketika menatap bintang-bintang diatas sana dia seperti menatap wajah kana,minwoo memang berantakkan sejak peristiwa itu.

"_**SUU noona aku mau bertemu hari senin nanti,aku temui noona di toko ya!"**_

_**-sms sent-**_

_**=0=**_

_**Criingg….**_

Handphone suu berbunyi,dilihatnya itu sms dari minwoo…minwoo ingin bertemu,ada apa kah,fikirnya.

"**Baiklah…minwoo,kau bisa datang kapan saja,aku tau kau pasti mau curhat kan,baiklah sampai jumpa!"**

**-sms sent-**

"sms dari siapa?"

"bukan siapa-siapa!"

"nhah kan sepertinya donghae hyung cemburu!"

"Minho!aku kan Cuma bertanya!apa salahnya?" seperti tertular suu donghae pun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sementara Taem hanya tersenyum melihat donghae yang digoda hyung-hyung nya dari tadi,sesekali ia memandang suu dan entah kenapa perasaan tentang noona nya kembali,hatinya kembali perih,dan suu merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang taemin rasakan,ia sangat merindukan sun nya,

Apa ini?Apa ini yang dikatakan rindu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari donghae dan onew menyadari ekspresi mereka yang terdiam,donghae menatap Suu yang duduk disampingnya sedangkan onew hanya menepuk pundak taem pelan.

Segera saja Taem tersadar dari lamunan nya dan kembali menyeruput teh hangat nya.

"Noona… aku pasti akan menemukanmu!"

**To be Continued….**

**Hahahahah chapter 4 done xD**

**Aneh banget,modal nekat sih wkwkwkwk**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah nya?sepertinya tabir sudah mulai terbuka perlahan wkwkwk**

**Sabar ya Taem noona mu akan segera ketemu,moga ga ketemu di kolong jembatan wkwkwk…..**

_**~RAINBOW AFTER RAINFALL~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SUNFLOWER**

**Fict by Rainbow After Rainfall**

**Chara :OC,SHINee,,Donghae,Kyuhyun,No Minwoo dll**

**Disclaimer: Taemin and SHINee not mine,but I hope he'll be mine mwahahaha *evil laugh***

**WARNING!..Semua yang ada di fict ini Murni hasil imajinasi saya,toh kata FFN Unleash Your Immagination khan ? :P,Jadi untuk yang tidak suka atau tidak "ngeh" silahkan angkat kaki…wkwkwkwk…**

**SARAN : Untuk mendapat feel di cerita ini silahkan bayangkan bahwa anda adalah si Tokoh utama disini**

**So…Enjoy The Story and Review …Flame?Ga nerima flame dalam bentuk apapun :P tapi kalo mau kirim Uang atau Parsel silahkan wkwkwk…I don't give a damn about flame just talk to my hand…jadilah dewasa ini hanya sebuah imajinasi :P**

**Chapter 5 Update**

**~SUNFLOWER~**

Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…

**~SUNFLOWER~**

"Noona… aku pasti akan menemukanmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"onew-hyung..mau duet denganku?"

"haa?" kelima pemuda kecuali suu tentunya melongo demi mendengar perkataan taemin.

"tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menyanyikan please don't go … !untuk kali ini jjong hyung mengalah dariku dulu!"

"hahh baiklahh…. Baik ayoo!" onewpun beranjak berdiri dan menarik lengan taemin untuk ke tempat band berada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Maknae kalian itu hey key?konser kemarin tanganya tiba-tiba diperban dan sekarang dia seperti itu?"

"Kami sendiri juga tidak tau,mungkin saja mood nya sedang berubah-ubah menjelang Ulang Tahun nya hyung!" terang key yang sedang asyik memotret teman-temanya dengan iphone nya itu.

"Tapi aneh ya melihat taem yang sedang "galau" seperti itu,yang pantas galau khan jjong oppa!" tawa suu meledhak seketika diikuti donghae,Key,Minho dan jjong sendiri terlihat melongo dan diam sesaat seakan sedang mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Suu.

"haaa?yahh kau meledhekku ya Suu!"

"hahaha kau baru sadar ya!"Minho tertawa lepas dengan manisnya (?), suu sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidah dan menatap Taem dari meja tempat mereka duduk.

"Kau ini terlihat galak n cool tapi ternyata … mellow juga oppa!"

"hah sudah sudah jangan menambah daftar orang yang mengatai ku seperti itu!"

"dia benar kan,jadi jangan mengelak!hai dongsaeng!"

"baiklah hae oppa!" JJong pun menyeruput jus nya dan mereka semua menatap kedua sahabat mereka yang berada di atas panggung.

**=0=**

"Baiklah selamat malam untuk pengunjung restoran ini,entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menyanyi,lalu aku putuskan untuk mengajak hyung terbaikku ini untuk keatas panggung untuk menghibur kalian..menemani makan malam kalian,lagu ini special kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang special juga yang entah dimana ia sekarang…Please Don't Go untuk kalian semua ..

**ONEW**: eojetbam kkumsoge nega naege dagawa  
soksagin geu mari nae eolgul manjideon geu meoritgyeori

**TAEMIN:** kkumeseo kkaeboni neomunado seonmyeonghande  
nega inneun ge kkumieotdan geol nae nungae goyeojin nunmuri malhaejwosseo

**ONEW N TAEMIN: **andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo  
jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo  
**TAEMIN:** dasi nungama neol boreo gamyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo

**TAEMIN:** nuneul tteo boado ne moseumman seonmyeonghande  
nega inneunge kkumieotdan geol nae nunmure bichwojin seulpeumi malhaejwosseo

**TAEMIN N ONEW: **andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo  
jebal hanbeon man hanbeon man nal dasi anajwoyo  
**ONEW: **dasi nungama neol boge doemyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo

**TAEMIN: **aereul sseo aereul sseodo ttereul sseo ttereul sseo dasi dorawa

**TAEMIN N ONEW: **andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo  
jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo  
andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo  
jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo  
**ONEW: **dasi nungama neol boreo gamyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo

Tepuk tanganpun membahana di restoran,bahkan tak sedikit dari tamu wanita restoran itu pun menitikkan air matanya mendengar lagu yang benar-benar dinyanyikan dari dalam hati oleh Taem dan Onew, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi pada Jjong,dia pun terharu dan meneteskan air matanya,memang benar-benar metal abang jjong ini metal abis (?) mellow total maksudnya xD.

"jadi untuk orang yang special,jadi taem sudah punya pacar ya oppa?"Tanya suu pada JJong sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak jjong pelan.

"bukan pacar tepatnya tapi..hah entahlah apa namanya!"

**~SUNFLOWER~**

**(SUU P.O.V) SUN SUN SUN …. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya,aku ingin menghubunginya lagi,tapi aku masih sakit dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan,tapi aku ..kenapa aku merasakan bahwa orang yang kutemui dulu itu bukan Sun?.**

**Aku ambil hp ku dan segera saja ku email Sun,Sun ku ….!**

"**I miss u so much…I don't know what am I supposed to do,..setelah peristiwa pertemuan kita itu aku sangat membencimu tapi entah kenapa…aku merindukanmu sekali…"**

**-Message sent-**

**(Suu P.O.V End)**

"Suu! Ayo pulang..kurasa ini sudah sangat larut,kau pasti sudah lelah…!"

"Ahh..iya..aku harus mengejar bis untuk kembali ke seoul..!"

"aku tak khan membiarkanmu naik bis sendiri,malam-malam seperti ini,aku antar kau!"

"oppa..tapi oppa .."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian… hey para dongsaeng kami pulang dulu ya…semuanya sudah kubayar!Taem semoga "dia" datang padamu,cepat atau lambat…!"

"I hope so hyung!" sambil menjabat tangan donghae,taem pun tersenyum pada hyung nya dan pada suu. "Noona.. senang bertemu denganmu lagi,terima kasih untuk waktu itu!"

"Sudahlah taem.. sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu,kalau tidak tembok yang tidak bersalah itu akan hancur,padahal ia tak tau apa-apa akan masalahmu!"

"hahaha iya ..iya..!"

"kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"

"iya waktu konser itu,noona yang membalsam tanganku hyung,tapi hyung jangan cemburu ya…!"

"Huu..tak akan!ayoo Suu!" tangan donghae menggandeng lengan suu menjauh.

"oppa sakit!kami pergi dulu kapan-kapan mampir ke toko tempatku kerja ya!" teriak suu sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"wah sepertinya kita harus segera pulang juga!"ajak onew pada para dongsaengnya.

"hyung…Moon noona mengirimiku Email!"

…

**=0=**

Malam yang sangat dingin,tepat pukul jam 12 malam,tibalah mereka di depan apartemen kecil Suu yang terletak ditengah-tengah kota,pintu mobil berwarna putih itu pun dibuka nya pelan bak membukakan pintu kereta kencana bagi sang Puteri Kerajaan.

"terimakasih oppa ….untuk Kembang api dan makananya juga mengantarkanku sampai disini!"

"sudah kewajibanku hey jelek!" tangan kekarnya itupun lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambut berponi suu.

"Oppa!hentikan!" Suu pun tak tinggal diam tangan nya yang notabene lebih ramping dari jemari donghae pun menjitak kepala pria berbibir tipis ini.

"Aww sakit!"

Senyum kemenanganpun kini menghiasi bibir suu,dan tanpa diduga Donghae menarik tangan Suu mendekat ke dekapanya,direngkuhnya tubuh gadis di depanya itu,hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"oppa…"

Cupps … sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi suu,dan sukses membuat suu melongo hebat (?).

"itu hukuman karena kau telah menjitakku!dan untuk rewardnya..aku akan mendapatkanya jika kau memang sudah menjadi milikku" dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Suu kini tangan donghae membelai rambut Suu dengan lembut.

Lama mereka saling menatap dan dalam kondisi seperti itu,mungkin akan seperti itu terus jika tidak tiba-tiba hp donghae bergetar.

Entah dari siapa itu,sms itu sukses memisahkan suu n donghae.

"hah sms ini mengganggu,waktunya aku pulang ke dorm!tidur yang nyenyak dan jangan berfikir macam-macam ya Suu!"

"macam-macam yang seperti apa hey oppa!"

"ya apa saja!"donghae pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suu dan mengacak-acak rambut Suu.

"satu yang kau perlu tau,aku menyukaimu tapi maaf jika aku terkesan agresif!"

"hm…?apa?suka?"

"ya begitulah!aku pergi dulu…nanti kau juga tau apa yang kumaksud!sampai jumpa Suu!"

"hati-hati di jalan ya Oppa!"

"tentu saja!hm nomer telponmu sudah kucuri jadi kalau ada nomer baru meneleponmu…mungkin itu aku!"

Terkejut,suu hanya bisa diam…donghae pun sudah berada di mobilnya dan bersiap menstarter mobil mewah putih nya,ia pun menurunkan kaca hitam mobilnya dan dipandangnya wajah suu yang sedang menatapnya,senyum pun seketika menghiasi wajah super tampan donghae."sampai jumpa,jelek!".

"hu'um..hati-hati ya oppa jangan ngebut!" tanpa sadar Suu melambaikan Tanganya dan tersenyum pada Donghae.

Benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan atau bahkan sesuatu yang begitu rumit dimulai malam ini?...

**=0=**

**From:Sun**

**To:Moon**

"_**Noona aku juga sangat merindukanmu,bagaimana keadaanmu disana?.jujur aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan peristiwa pertemuan itu,bahkan aku tak pernah merasa pernah bertemu denganmu,mungkin ada kesalahpahaman disini,noona tau?sebentar lagi Ulang Tahunku,aku ingin bertemu noona namun…aku sadar pasti noona noona senang tinggal di Negara ini?apa noona punya sahabat?noona tinggal di apartemen apa?noona jadi kerja sambil kuliah?dan…apa noona diajak kencan dengan hyung-hyung teman noona di kampus?ahh…maaf aku banyak bertanya!aku sangat merindukan noona…"**_

**-Message Sent-**

"Noona…ahhh!aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Demi apa saja Taemin membanting Handphone mahalnya,lagi,dan jjong yang duduk disampingnya pun hanya terbengong melihat maknae "cantik" itu.

"Hey!kau ini kenapa?kalau ingin bertemu tinggal ajak janjian saja,dia di Seoul juga khan?"

"Masalahnya hyung,noona selalu mengelak untuk diajak bertemu sejak dulu saat dia masih di Indonesia,katanya biarlah waktu dan takdir yang akan mempertemukan kami!"

"Dan kau mau saja?" dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan pizza,Key pun bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya….hyung!"

"Sudah malam….!Key cepat habiskan Pizzamu,Jjong ,Taem…waktunya tidur!"

Dengan tegas Onew memerintahkan "adik-adiknya" untuk tidur,leader yang berkharisma dan selalu sukses untuk menenangkan serta menciptakan suasana kondusif di grupnya ini pun segera mematikan lampu ruang makan di dorm mereka.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu deengan noona Taem!mungkin kado untukmu jika kau jadi adik yang baik dan penurut!"

"onew hyuuuung!aku ini kurang menurut apa lagi coba?"

"Huuuuuu…Kau ini bandel taem!"

"key umma….!"teriak taem histeris pada umma nya (?)

….Dorm ini memang selalu ramai dengan tingkah polah anak-anak SHINee…..

**~SUNFLOWER~**

"waaaaaa…keren….oppa mencium pipimu?dia menyukaimu!"

"ssstt kim pelankan suaramu!" tangan suu pun menutup mulut Sahabat baiknya ini,demi untuk tidak "menyiarkan" nya pada pengunjung café siang hari itu.

"oops iya maaf,lalu bagaimana?apa dia sudah menghubungimu lagi?" Kim yang sedang memegang sendok itupun mengacungkan sendoknya pada Suu.

"hey..hey Eonie cantik,ini tidak sopan!"dengan segera Suu menepis pelan sendok yang diarahkan ke wajah nya. "belumm..mungkin dia sedang sibuk,tapi aku dan sun berhubungan lagi setelah aku mendengar Taem menyanyikan Please don't go entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menghubungi Sun!".

"ehh?apa kau gila?dia sudah membuatmu sakit dan acuh padamu!"

"entahlah kim,semalam ia mengirimiku email balasan,bahwa ia tak tau apa yang kumaksud dengan peristiwa pertemuan kami itu,dia bilang ini pasti ada kesalahpahaman"

"dan kau percaya?"

"aku…aku….aku…..!"

"Dan kau harus percaya!"

Suara berat seorang pemuda itu pun membuat kaget kedua gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil melihat pengunjung café yang memang sedang sepi jika siang hari itu.

"Oppa!"

**=0=**

**(SUJU DORM)**

"hey donghae….kembalikan kaosku!"

"ahh shindong…nanti!"

Shindong dan hae pun berebut seperti anak kecil,sedangkan Maknae mereka hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat dua hyungnya yang sedang berebut kaos itu.

Dan bugh…!kaos itupun jatuh tepat mendarat di kepala Kyu.

"Hyung….apa salahku?"protes evil maknae itu sambil menenteng kaos itu dan mendekati hyung nya.

"itu untuk…mentertawakan kami!" balas shindong sambil mengacak-acak rambut maknae nya.

"ishh!hentikan hyung…aku sudah keren seperti ini!" ungkapnya bangga sambil menarik kerah kemeja warna putih yang ia pakai.

"huekkkkkkk!" ucap hae dan shindong bersamaan.

"Jung soo Hyuung…!lihatlah kedua dongsaengmu ini!"

"Sudah jangan ribut terus!kyu,shindong,hae…!cepat makan!"

"hah kalau shindong hyung jangan disuruh dia kan sudah banyak stok ,hyung!"

"kyuuuuuu…!"

Shindong pun mengejar kyu yang mulai berlari berkeliling dorm (?)

Dan hae serta Lee teuk pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jadi kau kemana kemarin lusa sampai pulang selarut itu?" Tanya Lee Teuk pada hae,kini mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang makan,meninggalkan shindong dan kyu yang dalam kejar-kejaran mode on nya (?).

"aku kencan dengan seorang gadis ke LW hyung"

"ELF?"

"Shawol!"

"Cantik?Baik?Sexy?Korean?

"cantik,sangat baik,sexy?tidak kurasa,orang Indonesia"

"wow!menarik!jadi seperti apa wajah gadis yang berhasil membuatmu seperti ini dongsaeng?"

"akh..sayang sekali….aku tak ada fotonya,semua foto ada di HP Key,kebetulan kemarin kami makan malam dengan dongsaeng kita itu,hyung!"

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku bertemu denganya ya!aku hyung mu jadi aku harus tau siapa saja yang sedang dekat denganmu!terlebih aku adalah pengganti sosok ayahmu!ayahmu sudah menitipkanmu padaku dongsaeng!"

"iya hyung….!aku mengerti!"

"baguslah…cepat makan!sepertinya aku harus menghentikan dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang bandel itu!"

"iya kalau tidak mereka tak khan berhenti hyung…!"

"ya begitulah mereka hae!"

dan Lee teuk yang jahil pun mulai beraksi xD

**=0=**

**Fyuhhhh chapt.5 done! Next chapt SPECIAL CHAPPIE for TAEMIN's BIRTHDAY…yay….lalu apa aksi Lee teuk?hm...  
**

**~RAINBOW AFTER RAINFALL~**


End file.
